The Popularity Game
by Pureh
Summary: Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland. Some of the most popular guys in school. What happens when the two jocks go head to head, fighting for ruler of the school. But what if the two just might fall in love?


**Okay, I really want to write this.  
Might update this slow because two other stories  
But  
This has to be done.**

**someone told me I had accidentally posted a chapter from the Hospital Chronicles. I'm really sorry and thank you to the reviewer!**

**-**  
Alfred Jones  
The star of the football team.  
One of the most popular people in school. It was no surprise, of course, with his stunning looks and all-American attitude.  
But there was just one thing, just one person who stood in the way of him being the sole most popular guy in school.  
That person was Arthur Kirkland, star of the _other_ football team. The soccer team. Equally attractive, but with his British charm.  
Alfred hated him.  
Hated his attractiveness, his accent, even the sport he played.  
-

The time was 7:23 am. Tuesday morning. I yawned as I walked into school, ignoring the greetings I received as I walked by. "Hi Alfred!" A group of freshman girls squealed as I walked past. I offered them a small wave as I made my way to my locker. Half-asleep, I did my combination and opened the locker, only to be startled by a particularly british voice.

Oh right.

Arthur Kirkland has his fucking locker next to mine.

"Morning _Jones_." Arthur opened his locker, his voice dripping with venom.  
"Oh, fuck off Kirkland. I'm not in the mood."

Arthur simply rolled his eyes and grabbed his books, slamming his locker shut as he went to class. I could hear the fangirls - and guys - calling Arthur's name. I clenched his teeth and pulled my own books out, taking the back hallways to get to my first period History class.

At least Arthur wasn't in this class. I had enough seeing him by the lockers and in the three classes we did share. For as long as I could remember, I was competing with Arthur not just for popularity, but with smarts too. But Arthur never failed to show me up with ease.

"You're late, Mr. Jones." The teacher, an older man who resembled a bird.

"Seriously? I'm only one minute late!"

"Sit."

I sighed and went to my seat, situated right in the back.  
Today seemed as if it was going to be a long day.  
"Get your textbooks and turn to page 247."

Shit. A frown formed on my face,  
realising my textbook was back in my locker. I looked the the girl next to me, a perky cheerleader.

"Hey, uh..."

"Lauren!" She smiled, staring at me with those big blue eyes.

"Yeah, Lauren, could we share books please? I forgot mine." I gave her a smile and she nodded vigorously.

"Of course!"

"Thanks." I grinned. At least I could use my popularity to my advantage,

Some fifty-five minutes later, class had ended and I walked into the sea of bodies, going every which way. I pushed my way to my locker, frowning. The crowded halls were the worst.

"Jones!" I looked up from my locker, blue eyes meeting red.

"Gil! How ya doin, bro?"

"Good! Okay so, I was at this party last night-"

"A Monday night?"

"Yeah dude, I have this _crazy_ story I need to tell you!"

"Would you mind moving from my locker?"

Gilbert turned to stare at Arthur. The Brit had his arms crossed, and was frowning. "Preferably within this day." He snapped.  
Gilbert put his hands up defensively.  
"Sorry bro."

"I'm not your 'bro'" Arthur said, rummaging through his locker. I just rolled my eyes.

"Just ignore him Gil." I muttered.

"Are you ready for Chemisty, Alfred?" Arthur smirked. I glared at him then turned back to Gilbert, who looked a bit confused.  
"Alright I'll see ya, Gil!"

"Bye!" He waved and then walked off, probably to his class.

"Wanna walk with me?" I asked, not really thinking. Arthur whipped around, his green eyes full of shock.

"You're talking to me?"

"Who the hell else?"

"Very well. We'll be late, come on." He ran a hand through his hair and began walking. I followed after him.  
To say we didn't get a good reaction would be a lie. Girls screamed throughout the halls. Guys gawked. It was well known, the rivalry between Kirkland and I.  
I turned my head to look over at the Englishman. He was a few inches shorter than me and he walked with purpose, a bored look on his face. He was thin and short, but completely rocked his uniform. Unlike everyone else, who wore a white dress shirt, a black blazer, and a purple tie, Arthur wore a white dress shirt with a tan sweater. One that was too big for him. Yet he looked gorgeous. No one could deny his looks. He sported a bored expression and said nothing as we turned and walked down the science wing. Soon, we were at the chemistry room.  
Luckily, I wasn't late for this class.  
"Bye." Arthur walked off to his seat, next to his best friend. Francis Bonnefoy, the attractive Frenchman. The two fought a lot, but everyone knew they were close. I watched Arthur sit down, Francis whisper something in his ear, and Arthur turn and punch him in the arm, his face red. Francis laughed and Arthur huffed, turning to face forward.  
I frowned and went to my seat, which happened to be next to Kiku.

"Hey Kiku! How's it goin?" I gave the Japanese boy a smile.

"Hello Alfred. I've been well. You?"

Before I could get a response out, the teacher walked in.  
"Sorry for being a bit late class!" She smiled, looking flustered, "Anyway! Pull out your diagrams, it's experiment day." The class cheered.  
"Get into your partners. Which would be the person seated next to you. Yes, Arthur?" I looked and saw his hand up in the air.

"Could I get a new partner?"

"No, why? Francis is a fine partner."

"I just want a partner who does actual _work_."

Francis looked at him, a mock show of hurt on his face. "Mon ami, I am hurt!" He put a hand to his forehead, pretending to die. Arthur rolled his eyes and the teacher laughed

"Yes, well then. Everyone move to the lab tables. First, measure out 50mL of the H2O2, or hydrogen peroxide."  
Kiku and I did as we were told.

"Get out the liquid sodium. Oh! Make sure not to get any water in it." The teacher grinned at us.  
I carefully got out the liquid sodium. Then the yelling started. Francis and Arthur were fighting about something when Arthur was bumped into the handle of the tap water. It turned on, the fighting duo paying no attention.  
What happened next was quick.  
Another bump into the table caused the beaker, filled with only 20mL oh liquid sodium spilled into the sink.  
And blew up.

It wasn't a big or dangerous explosion, but it was enough to scare the teacher. Both Arthur and Francis were on the floor, looking mortified. I couldn't help it. I laughed, and Arthur shot me a fierce glare.  
One of the most popular guys had just caused a mild explosion.

"Bonnefoy! Kirkland! Principals office! You too, Jones. No laughing." I groaned. Why me? I wasn't the one who mixed liquid sodium and water. Arthur and Francis stood up, glared at each other, and raced out of the room. I followed, lagging behind.

I never did like Tuesdays.

**-  
I don't even know what this is but the idea of both Arthur and Alfred being jocks is something I love.  
Already in trouble on the first chapter.  
I can't remember if it's liquid sodium and water that causes a violent reaction(only if you have a lot) or not.**

**Alright well, I hope you** **enjoyed!**


End file.
